


Because You Love Me

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Coercion, F/M, Ficlet, Het, No Lube, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Because You Love Me

Ron had Lavender's hands pinned to the bed, his cock rubbing against her arse as he rocked his hips.

"Ready?" he whispered into her ear, sucking hard on the side of her neck and making her moan.

"Please," she cried, pushing back and spreading her thighs as much as she was able with his weight holding her down. 

He moved her hands together so he could hold them with one hand and then reached down to guide his cock.

"Ron," she said frantically. "That's not—"

"Shh, don't worry, Lav," Ron said as he pushed hard against her arsehole. "Everyone does it."

"I don't want to," she whispered, body completely still. 

He bit her lightly as the head slipped through, the tight heat incredible around his dick. "Don't you want to make me happy?" 

"Yes, of course," she replied, "I love you."

_Love._ Ron wouldn't have called what he and Lavender were doing love. Fucking was a better word for it but she was a witch and witches liked words like love, he supposed. He might as well use that to his advantage.

"Then you'll let me, won't you? Because you love me." Ron pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, still pushing his cock forward. "Just relax."

"All—all right." 

Lavender tried to relax—Ron could tell she was trying—but still she made little noises and tightened around him, her back covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

"Nearly there." He grunted as he thrust, aching to get those final inches inside her. 

Her fingers flexed beneath his hand, gripping at the pillow as she panted through the discomfort.

"Fuck," Ron said when he finally could go no further. "Fuck, your arse is so hot."

Ron pulled back and thrust in again, the friction almost too much. "Not gonna last," he said and fucked her in quick, shallow strokes before exploding inside her.

Pulling out slowly—it almost hurt—he then fell to the side. "That was bloody brilliant."

"You enjoyed it?" she asked. 

"Oh, yeah. That was fucking amazing." He yawned. "You?"

"I'm a bit sore," she said, voice trembling slightly.

Ron pulled her close, his chest to her back. "You'll get used to it."


End file.
